In the art of building construction, it has become conventional to construct an internal steel framework of the building and then to hoist into position prefabricated panels to form the outer skin of the building, such panels normally arranged to provide the window and door openings.
In recent years, it has become conventional to so form the individual panels that the outer surfaces are comprised of two surfaces disposed at an angle other than 90.degree. relative to each other. At first such panels were made from precast concrete slabs. Because of the architectural beauty of bricks, it was desired to make such panels from bricks but the formation of the angle between the surfaces had been difficult to achieve while still maintaining a structurally sound panel.
It is possible to order from the brick factory bricks having the angled surfaces preformed. However, because such bricks have to be made special, there is a substantial additional cost. Furthermore, because these specially made bricks are usually fabricated at a time different than the regular bricks for the panel, matching of the color and brick texture is difficult.